


thank you...I love you, baby

by wxncest



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, ty ly bb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxncest/pseuds/wxncest
Summary: a shitty oneshot in which dan howell's instagram story  on the twenty eighth of april gets more context.,.purely fluff (^_^.)





	thank you...I love you, baby

Dan and Phil topple into their hotel room at nearly one in the morning Brighton time, acutely exhausted and sweating profusely. The city is just beginning to slip into a summer bliss, and that means heat: lots and lots of heat. With Dan's unsuccessful choice of wardrobe, he is sure he'll need a new plain white shirt before their next stop, Milton Keynes, as he had sweated so much under all the lights and the pressure from his and Phil's first performance that his shirt is likely ruined.

Their first show of their "Interactive Introverts" tour had been an utter success, and it shocked both men to see how much support they had in the audience before them. The meet and greets were a hit, and everyone seemed surprised that they were "taller and cuter in real life," as multiple 'phans' had put it. They laughed it off and signed whatever their fans wanted them to, as they were far too excited in the limelight of their successes to refuse interaction.

This tour is the beginning of a new era between them, the self-proclaimed (with the help of Pewdiepie) "YouTube Power Couple," as they are just starting to grow into themselves after years of hiding and shame. For Dan, it's being open about his experiences with mental illness, and his likely obvious bisexuality. For Phil, it's more subtle, such as ditching the emo fringe which prohibited him from photosynthesising and seeing and becoming edgier with his account and wardrobe, as he can't even say "crap" on his channel. For the both of them, it's being open about what they've been up to for the past eight years of their lives: being a couple and doing couple-y things in the confines of their flat.

Phil, of course, is nervous about "coming out," but Dan managed to help him ease his way from Narnia and into the queer-ass world before them. To Phil, Dan looks eager and excited; but secretly, he's dreading ever saying the words "Phil and I are a couple."

Why?

Because it's their little secret. They love reading fanfiction about themselves at two in the morning, they adore subtly introducing some of the domesticity in their day to day lives to their fans, and they hate how stereotypical they might become later on. They don't want their love to die down and disintegrate.

Dan is the first to limply fling himself onto the bed in the centre of the hotel room, landing face down into his signature "existential crisis" pose. Phil then follows immediately after, climbing into bed beside Dan and feeling the warmth emit from his breath on the duvet. Phil's slightly reddened-by-the-sun hand reaches over his red polo shirt-clad torso to reach Dan's open, almost eager one. They lace their fingers together mindlessly and Dan removes himself from whatever state of mind he was previously in.

"Hungry," he mutters as he flips onto his back, wincing when he feels the accumulated moistness of his shirt. "I need a shower. This shit is killing me."

"M'kay," Phil replies, reluctantly taking his hand from Dan's grasp.

When the bathroom door shuts and the water begins flowing, Phil races to the hotel telephone and dials the room service number. When the surprisingly perky young woman (given the hour) picks up, he's flustered and tired, but still determined to do something nice for his boyfriend.

"Room service, how may I help you?"

"Um..." Phil side glances at the bathroom door, from under which steam is gathering in the main room. "...can I, uh, get, I don't know...Greek? Yeah, Greek. Can I get whatever Greek food you have for two, please?"

"Of course! That'll be £57, shall I charge to your room?" She asks. "And, for the record, we have baklava, souvlaki, galaktoboureko, tzatziki, and magiritsa. Is that alright?"

Phil cocks his head. "Uh...sure. And yeah, that sounds Greek. Sorry, I'm very uncultured."

"It's quite alright, we'll have that up within the hour. What's your room number, sir?"

"Room 1019," he replies. "Thank you."

"No problem," she finishes, ending the phone call.

Phil puts the phone down and goes to the chest of drawers to change his clothes, as they smell of sweat and shame from getting roasted earlier in the evening. He throws his dirty laundry onto the floor before kicking them under the wardrobe and struggles to pull his pyjama pants on. He decides to go shirtless, as Dan doesn't care and he seems to enjoy the view.

When the food gets there, Dan is still in the shower, except now he's singing Phil's diss track "quietly" to himself. Phil laughs before answering the door and tries to quietly thank the server and take the food inside. Unfortunately, Dan may be a rat but he has the ears of a canine, so he immediately turns off the water and gets dressed to go out into the room.

"Babe, who was at the door?" He asks rather loudly in his sleepy voice, the one fans rarely hear.

Phil smiles. "Just a fan, calm your non-gender-specific flaps, Daniel."

He makes an inarticulate snorting noise and continues dressing. Meanwhile, Phil prepares the food on their shared bed with great care, and by the time Dan emerges from the bathroom in a cloud of steam like the King of Hell he is, everything is ready.

Dan claps his hands like a child, and his eyes light up at the sight of food. "Phil, you got me food!"

Phil sits down and grabs a fork as Dan launches himself at the array of Greek food before them, nearly knocking over the souvlaki in the process. "Jesus, babe, calm yourself. I wanna eat, too!"

"Ugh, fine. But take a picture first! I wanna make the people on Instagram hungry." He says with a devilish smirk. Phil simply rolls his eyes and takes Dan's phone, swiping onto the lock pad and easing through the array of numbers, as they have known each other's passwords for quite some time now. For the record, Dan's is 2009, the sentimental bastard.

Once Dan gets into his signature prayer hands pose on the bed cross-legged, Phil snaps a photo of his very handsome boyfriend, and the gorgeous display of Greek food as well. Dan opens his eyes and Phil hands him his phone, laying down next to him and allowing him to curl up beneath his arm.

Dan begins typing away at the keyboard, and in a moment of pure love and bliss, produces this:

"finished the first shows  
brighton were bloody amazing  
this tour will def be the time of my life  
celebrating with an insane load of greek food

ty ly bb"

He presses "Send to Story" and cuddles up to Phil, embracing his warmth despite the sun's vicious heat outside. Phil ruffles his wet curls and kisses his head, sending shivers down Dan's spine as though they aren't a couple of nearly nine years, but only a few months.

Dan peers up at his perfect boyfriend, the love of his life, and presses a lazy kiss to his cheek.

"I love you," he murmurs, his forehead against Phil's now.

Phil takes his hand and smiles. "I love you too, dork. May I have a kiss?"

"Gladly," he breathes shamelessly through his teeth as Phil leans in, kissing him just as passionately as when they first kissed, after that tackle that very well could've sent Dan into a coma. He's glad it didn't.

Once he reluctantly pulls away for the sake of oxygen, Dan settles his head on Phil's chest. "Food?"

"Food," Phil replies breathlessly, hoisting both their bodies into a sitting position so they could eat.

After nearly ten minutes of mercilessly devouring the Greek meal, Phil turns to Dan and wipes a bit of baklava from his chipmunk cheeks which were filled with food as if it was their last night on earth. He chews his food, swallows, and proceeds to take Phil's hand in his.

"Phil, will we always be together? Like, forever?" He mumbles in a sleep-deprived state.

Phil's grin grows larger and he squeezes their joined hands. "Even longer."

"The fans are starting to get antsy, especially after your mentioning of us being soulmates, you spork," he kisses his cheek and begins rambling again.

"Fuck, you're paranoid. But I'm sure your Instagram story already exposed us," Phil explains, his tongue coming between his teeth as he laughs.

Dan blushes. "You saw that?"

Now, it was Phil's turn to flush a shade of red as vibrant as his stage attire. "Um...yeah. I always check your social media on my phone."

Dan falls back laughing at Phil's comment. "You're a stalker!"

"Oh, I'm a stalker? You were obsessed with me and now we share a bed." He hums to himself, getting the food out of the way and climbing under the covers.

Dan does the same and scoffs jokingly. "Psh, there's no "were" about it, I'm still obsessed with you, Philly."

"Ugh, you're so lucky I'm so helplessly in love with you, Daniel," he smiles as he spoons Dan beneath the sheets.

"Thank you. I love you, baby." He replies with all the love in the world in the crease of his dimple.


End file.
